(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key type wiring connection switch, and more particularly to eliminating the need for a hand tool (such as a screw driver) when wiring an electrical appliance, while enabling wiring to be carried out using only the hands.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, depicting a traditional wiring connection switch, which, in general, comprises a wiring connector 10, with the wiring connector 10 fitted to an electrical appliance 1. The wiring connector 10 is used to provide a connector for connecting the electrical appliance 1 to connecting wires (not shown in the drawings) of the host machine.
The wiring connector 10 comprises an insulation main body 11, a plurality of electric conduction bases 12 and a plurality of screws 13. In which a plurality of retaining spaces 111 are formed in the interior of the insulation main body 11. Upper ends of the retaining spaces 111 are respectively provided with a through hole 112. Two sides of the insulation main body 11 are respectively provided with side through holes 113 which interconnect the retaining spaces 111. Each of the electric conduction bases 12 is fitted within the interior of each of the retaining spaces 111 of the insulation main body 11. The upper end of each of the electric conduction bases 12 is provided with a screw hole (not shown in the drawings), and each side is provided with an opening 121 which interconnects with the side through holes 113 of the insulation main body 11. Each of the screws 13 is respectively screwed into a screw hole in each of the electric conduction bases 12.
When using the wiring connection switch, the connecting wires 101 of the host machine are made to pass through the side through holes 113 of the insulation main body 11 and enter the openings 121 of the electric conduction base 12. A screw driver is used to screw down each of the screws 13 and fixedly lock the connecting wires 101 of the host machine to each of the electric conduction bases 12, thereby enabling electrical connection between the electrical appliance 1 and the host machine.
However, although the wiring connection switch of the prior art enables connecting the connecting wires of the host machine and thereby electrically connecting the electrical appliance 1 to the host machine, however, because use is made of the screws 13 to screw down and fixedly lock the connecting wires of the host machine. Thus, a screw driver is needed to fixedly lock each of the screws 13, causing difficulties in using the screw driver to screw down each of the screws 13 when installing the electrical appliance 1 in a cramped space (such as a ceiling). Accordingly, such a wiring connection switch is considerably inconvenient. Moreover, poor contact or the risk of electrical short circuit can easily result if the screws 13 are not screwed down tight enough.